An Angel
by Chiyo Amaya
Summary: Keraguan antara mimpi dan kenyataan yang dialami oleh Zack kecil. Wanna know more?Read and Review please! D


**An Angel**

**©Chiyo Amaya**

**Final Fantasy VII©Square Enix**

**

* * *

**

_Krash..krash..krash_

Sesosok bocah kecil terduduk di kursi di depan toko permen. Mulutnya yang mungil bergerak-gerak-gerak dan gigi-giginya yang masih ranum sibuk melumatkan lolipop berwarna-warni yang dipegangnya, bahkan ia juga menjilati sisa-sisa gula yang ada di antara jari-jarinya, membuat tiap orang yang melihatnya tergiur. Bergeser ke samping kanannya berserakan bungkus-bungkus lolipop.

"Paman, aku beli 1 lagi ya!"

"Zack, sudah berapa lolipop yang kau makan? Kau kan baru saja ke dokter gigi!"

"Sssth! Paman jangan bilang pada siapapun ya, kalau aku beli permen?"

"Tidak! Akan kuadukan pada bundamu."

"Dasar paman, tidak mau kuberi uang?"

Si penjaga toko hanya tertawa kecil. Ia juga terheran-heran, bagaimana bisa Zack cilik bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang begitu dewasa. Semua perkataannya selalu dibantah oleh bocah cilik berusia 6 tahun itu, dan parahnya lagi ia selalu kualahan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol dari Zack.

Setelah merasa puas, Zack berniat untuk pulang ke rumah. Ia menyusuri jalan setapak di sebuah celah antara toko permen dan rumah sebelahnya, jalan pintas.

"Bunda! Aku pulang!"

Zack langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia mengangkat bantalnya, mencari sesuatu. Namun tak ada apapun yang ia temukan. Lalu Zack membongkar lemari pakaian, tidak ada. Ia juga memeriksa di kardus sepatunya, tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

"Bunda, tadi peri gigi kemari! Ke rumah kita!"

"Zack, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Lihat! Tadi aku menaruh kantung gigiku di bawah bantal, tapi sekarang tak ada. Peri gigi sudah mengambilnya!"

"Zack, kantung itu tadi bunda buang."

"Bu-bunda buang? Kenapa?" Zack terlihat sedih.

"Untuk apa menyimpannya? Tak ada gunanya kan?"

"Tidak! Bunda pasti bohong! Peri gigi sudah berjanji akan membawa kantung gigiku!"

"Sudah bunda bilang bahwa peri itu hanya dongeng! Berhentilah bermimpi!"

"Bunda jahat!"

"Zack Fair!" Wanita itu membentak anaknya.

Mendengar jawaban dari bundanya, Zack sangat kecewa. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah untuk sesaat. Zack terus berlari ranpa tahu tujuan. Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di atas sebuah bukit dan merebahkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon oak yang cukup tua.

Angin musim panas yang berhembus pelan membawa suasana hangat. Zack hanya terdiam dengan tubuh yang bergemetaran, nafasnya terengah-engah sesak karena menahan tangis. Seperti jiwa anak kecil lainnya, bagaimana kalau dia tidak mendapat kepercayaan?

Zack kecil hanya tertunduk lemah. Sebenarnya tak ada satupun hal yang ia pikirkan, pikirannya kosong. Namun di dalam hatinya, beragam perasaan memenuhi jiwanya. Zack sebenarnya sedang bingung, dirinya tak bisa membedakan antara kenyataan dan impian.

Sebuah perasaan yang sedang berharap menanti adanya dongeng yang akan menjadi kenyataan akan menjadi mati bila dongeng itu hanya menjadi khayalan. Seperti Zack merasa sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu dan berbicara dengan seorang peri, tapi kenyataannya Zack sendiri tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa peri itu. Keraguan ini masih belum ada yang bisa menjawabnya. Apabila pernyataan dari bunda Zack tadi dianggap sebuah jawaban atas keraguan ini, maka pernyataan itu sama dengan sebuah kasa pembalut yang rapuh sehingga lukanya tak kunjung kering, bahkan akan bertambah basah karena kain kasanya tak bisa melindungi luka dengan baik.

_Orang-orang pasti akan beranggapan enteng._ _Biasalah, anak kecil. Mereka belum mengetahui kenyataannya, mereka tak bisa melihat batas antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Biar saja mereka belajar dengan apa yang mereka dapatkan.._

Itulah hal-hal yang ada di benak Zack, semua itu hanya akan membuat Zack tenggelam dan tersesat di dalam dunianya. orang-orang itu tak tahu sebenarnya apa impian itu. Mereka sering mengatakan mimpi itu terlalu berlebihan, bukankah mimpi itu memang harus berlebihan? Mimpi itu harus lebih tinggi dari kenyataan, iya kan? Overtake your limit.

_Kenapa orang dewasa itu tak percaya pada impian? Apa mereka itu tak pernah bermimpi? Kenapa mereka itu benci pada mimpi? Kenapa mereka selalu ingin mengakhiri mimpi, dan tidak berusaha untuk mewujudkannya? Jika mereka tak pernah bermimpi, darimana mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan?_

Tak ada yang bisa menjawab 'kan? Para orang dewasa itu bisa menyalahkan, tapi tak bisa membenarkan. Karena tak ada yang bisa menjawab kebimbangannya, Zack memutuskan untuk melupakan semua ini. Kembali ke rumah dan meminta maaf pada ibunya.

Tiba-tiba Zack merasa aneh. Matanya terasa sangat silau, seberkas cahaya yang amat terang mengenainya. Lalu Zack menengadah.

Sebuah gumpalan cahaya berwarna putih menyala mengambang;atau bisa dikatakan cahaya itu tidak menyentuh tanah. Dari semula cahaya itu tak berbentuk, tapi bagian dari tubuhnya terbuat dari beribu-ribu wanita kecil yang bersayap. Wanita-wanita kecil bersayap itu seperti menutupi sesuatu dalam inti cahaya tersebut.

Zack tercengang. Ia tak percaya apa yang tengah ia lihat saat ini. Matanya masih tertuju pada cahaya tadi tanpa berkedip. Namun lama-kelamaan cahaya itu meredup, wanita-wanita kecil bersayap tadi berterbangan hingga akhirnya habis. Ternyata memang benar wanita kecil bersayap tadi menutupi sesuatu. Seorang wanita cantik, rambutnya berwarna coklat dengan model kepangan bak gadis desa tengah tersenyum manis pada Zack.

"Mendekatlah sayang." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Zack.

Dengan mata yang berbinar-binar Zack mendekat. Ia bahkan kesulitan untuk menelan air liurnya. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

"Apa kau peri? Atau malaikat yang menjaga tempat ini?"

"Tidak. Aku di sini hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bertemu denganku?"

"Iya, aku juga ingin memperlihatkan sayapku. Aku bisa terbang, persis seperti yang aku bayangkan."

"Ya, seperti yang aku bayangkan. Kau memang lebih cantik daripada bundaku yang menyebalkan itu."

"Mereka hanya tak tahu."

"Bunda sudah aku bilangi, tapi ia malah membentakku!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Zack, biarkan mereka tak percaya. Memang mereka tak ingin tahu, jadi kau tak perlu memberi tahu mereka. Hanya kita saja, setuju?"

"Baiklah!" Zack tertawa riang.

Pertemuan yang singkat antara Zack dengan peri itu membawa sebuah bukti yang tak seorangpun perlu mengetahuinya. Namun yang penting Zack telah mendapatkan jawaban atas keraguannya. Bahwa mimpi itu bukan untuk diakhiri, melainkan untuk diwujudkan. Dan bukan Zack yang harus belajar dengan apa yang ia dapatkan, tetapi orang lainlah yang harus belajar dengan apa yang Zack dapatkan.

_Bunda, seandainya bunda tadi bersamaku dan melihat peri itu.. Apa yang akan bunda katakan?_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**A/N :**Akhirnya publish juga nih fictnya. Seperti biasa, sebelum publish udah ganti 4 cerita. Bingung deskripnya. Saya ngerasa berat baca fict ini, menurutmu gimana?

Review? n_n


End file.
